


Morgen kommt der Weltuntergang

by Silavon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fritzens Flucht Klappe die zweite, M/M, Weihnachten mit den Hohenzollern, diverse Geschwister, ist das schon Flippers Promo?, kein Beta-Leser: we die like Katte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Ein kleines Gedankenexperiment meinerseits.Friedrich wird gezwungen mit seiner Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Wilhelmine kommt dafür extra aus Bayreuth angefahren. Die Sache eskaliert dezent. Eine Flucht, unterdrückte Gefühle und die Flippers sowie eine Menge schlechter Schlager, alles dabei.
Relationships: Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great & Wilhelmine von Preußen | Wilhelmine of Prussia, Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great/Hans Hermann von Katte, Hans Hermann von Katte & Peter Karl Christoph von Keith, Hans Hermann von Katte & Peter Karl Christoph von Keith & Friedrich II von Preußen, Hans Hermann von Katte & Sophie Henriette von Katte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morgen kommt der Weltuntergang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prinzsorgenfrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzsorgenfrei/gifts).



> Eigentlich sollte es früher kommen, jedoch hat mir dies die Klausurenphase vereitelt.

Der Schnee lag schon länger, aber später als sonst. Er kam so plötzlich, dass die Bahn wieder Schwierigkeiten bei dem großen Gestöber von fünf Zentimetern hatte, sodass Wilhelmine ihr Ticket stornierte und sich den von Papas Prämien gekauften A-Klasse Mercedes schnappte, der sie immer loyal von Bayreuth nach Wusterhausen fuhr. Der Rückweg verlief meist schneller als der Hinweg, denn Sie müssen wissen, treue Leserschaft, dass das Familienverhältnis der Hohenzollern alles andere als rosig ist. So ein weiterer Tag war heute: der 23. Dezember. Wilhelmine würde nur für den Heiligen Abend bei ihrer Familie bleiben und selbst da überlegte sie sich häufig, ob sie nicht einfach die kleinen Geschenke für ihre neun Geschwister ablegen könnte und folglich in das Nichts wieder verschwand. Doch ihr Vater hatte seine Augen überall und wenn er es selbst einmal nicht konnte, sodann seine Parteimitglieder. Ja, das Leben als FDP-Kind war kein Zuckerschlecken. 

Zum Glück war da ihr Bruder Friedrich, der jedes Leid, jede Stichelei und auch jede Prügel mit ihr zusammen durchstand. Vor ein paar Monaten folgte ein weiteres Kind, weil ihre Eltern in der Jugend keinen Aufklärungsunterricht hatten und dementsprechend die Geschichte mit ihren vielen Geschwistern auch geklärt wäre. Friedrich wurde bei dessen Geburt als Firmenerbe auserkoren, da sie als Person des weiblichen Geschlechts einer niederen Klasse angehörte und der Vater ihr das Business nicht zutraute. Die Sache ward mit der zehn Jahre später folgenden Geburt des August Wilhelm schwieriger geworden, da so der Friedrich seinen Platz – den er nie haben wollte – verteidigen musste, gegen einen Vater, der sowieso seit dem achten Lebensjahr des Knaben keinen guten Satz an seinen Sohn verlor. Und im Radio läuft das dritte Mal in der Stunde Last Christmas. Sie wechselte den Radiosender: „So this is Christmas/And what have you done/Another year over/A new one just begun […]“ Sie überholte den LKW mit 170, John Lennon machte sie immer aggressiv. 

„Hier ist RTL 89.0. FREAKY FRIDAY.“

„Hallo, hier ist der Ingersleben und ich wünsche mir das Lied ‚Bummsfallera‘.“

„Kannste haben!“

Sie überholte den nächsten LKW bei minus sechs Grad Außentemperatur. Und dann folgte etwas, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie lachen oder heulen sollte: Stau. Das berühmtberüchtigte Wort, welches einen Deutschen BMW-Fahrer mal schnell einen Herzinfarkt bescheren konnte, vor allem, wenn er vorab bei Google-Maps die Route eingegeben hatte und die mögliche Zeit sah, in der man die Strecke meistern würde. Wenn der Google-Dully in vier Stunden in Bayreuth sein konnte, so war der Deutsche meist schneller. Und auch sie hatte die Zeit im Nacken: Muttern würde um Punkt 12:30 Uhr das Essen servieren. Es war um 10 Uhr und sie war nicht in der Nähe der brandenburgischen Grenze. Sie befürchtete eine Stunde Donnerwetter vom Herrn Papa und noch eine draufgelegt, da sie ihm nun das Weihnachtsspecial von und mit Johann Sebastian Bach versaut hatte.   
Sie bekam einen Anruf: Fritz.

„Was ist, Friedrich?“

„Gott bewahre Dihr! Muddern will, dass ich die Deko von Anno 1970 vom Dachboden hole, wenn ich das aber mache, dann wird Vaddern außer sich sein, aber Muddern auf der anderen Seite auch und ich kann doch nicht den AuWi da in die Folterkammer hochschicken, der bekommt doch ein Traumata! Komm so schnell wie du kannst, dann sage ich gleich Muddern, dass ich das mit dir zusammen machen möchte.“ 

„Junge, atme erstmal durch.“

„Sag mal, fährst du eigentlich gerade?“

Sie tat einen Seufzer.

„Erstens: Freisprechanlage. Zweitens: Ich stecke im Stau.“

„Wie jetzt? DU steckst im Stau?“

„Ja…“

„Herr im Himmel, wenn es dich gibt, ich rufe dich an: Lass ein Weihnachtswunder geschehen und transportiere meine Schwester in den nächsten zwei Stunden nach Wusterhausen. Sonst werde ich den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben.“

„Fréderic, ich versuche mein Bestes, aber wenn das hier – Scheiße Mann, hör auf zu Hupen! – aber wenn das hier ein Unfall ist, wonach es aussieht, dann musst du noch länger ohne mich auskommen.“

Es war eine ganze Zeit lang nichts von Friedrich zu hören, nur das Kindergeschrei im Hintergrund und ein ‚Mama! AuWi hat mir die Haare abgeschnitten! ‘, worauf das dumpfe Schreien von Friedrich Wilhelm folgte. August Wilhelm würde keine harte Prügel bekommen, so wie es immer bei Friedrich und Wilhelmine passierte, er ist der Lieblingssohn des Vaters, es würde höchstens einen größeren Klapps auf den Hintern geben. Einmal war der Herr Papa ‚gut gelaunt‘ und verpasste ‚aus Versehen‘ dem Lieblingssohnemann mit einem Eisenstab aus der Werkstatt eins auf die Finger, die folglich chirurgisch behandelt werden mussten. 

„Mine, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Ich werde hier meinen Untergang erleben.“

„Weißt du was? Ich versuche hier rauszukommen, fahre zum Seniorenheim, du kommst hin und wir besuchen kurz Opa und dann fahre ich dich zum Pockengesicht.“

„Zu Katte? Vaddern bringt uns um! Vaddern bringt UNS um!“

„Man muss sich ja nicht erwischen lassen…“

„Wie soll’n das bitte gehen?!“

„Du sagst, du holst die Bowle und rennst. Hinten bei der Baumreihe gibt es eine Stelle, wo die Kamera nicht hinblickt, da kletterst du über die Mauer und läufst zu Oppa.“

„Das fällt doch auf, Mine!“

„Ja, bis dahin sind wir weg.“

„Ich ruf bei Katte durch.“

„Mach das, ich schreibe dir von der nächsten Tanke, wenn ich draußen bin.“

„Gut, so machen wir’s“

Wilhelmine wünschte ihrem Bruder viel Glück und einen starken Lebenswillen. Sie fuhr den Standstreifen hinunter bis zur nächsten Ausfahrt. 

Währenddessen hoffte Friedrich, dass er heute nicht sterben würde. Er ging in seine Abstellkammer, was von ihm als Schlafzimmer bezeichnet wurde und packte seinen Rucksack für die kommenden Tage. Es war eher rustikal eingerichtet, nur sein Schreibtisch sprach von einem Kunstverehrer, da es der einzige Ort mit Bildern und Pflanzen war. Sein Bett glich dem eines Hotelzimmers und der Schrank stammte wahrscheinlich noch aus Kriegszeiten. Nebenbei dudelte die Melodie von Bye Bye Belinda in der Leitung der Kattes, Opa Wartensleben hatte sich damals einen Spaß erlaubt und niemand wusste, wie es zurückzustellen war.

„Es ist Mitternacht und ich geh nach Haus/Bye, bye Belinda/Hab genug von dir, denn das Spiel ist aus/Bye, bye Belinda/Ich kenn keinen Mann, der länger warten kann –„

„Hallo, hier ist der Ludwig. Wer ist denn da?“

„Hier ist der Friedrich, ist der Hans Hermann da oder dein Papa?“

„Papa ist noch in Brüssel und warte kurz – HANS HERMANN!“

Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte ein „Was ist?!“

„Der Fritz ist am Telefon, komm mal her!“

Friedrich wartete einen Augenblick.

„Was ist denn, Fritz?“

„Sieben Tage lang nur Sonnenschein, sieben Tage nur mit dir allein.“

„Ist dein Vater wieder eine rasende Megäre?“

„Sieben Nächte will ich bei dir sein, sieben Nächte bist du nicht allein.“

„Ok, komm vorbei, Papa ist sowieso zu Weihnachten nicht da und das Essen reicht für 35 Russen.“

„Wilhelmine bringt mich vorbei, die steckt aber noch im Stau. Kann sich nur um Stunden handeln. Werden aber vorher noch bei Opa vorbeischauen und kurz mit ihm reden, damit er nicht allzu einsam ist.“

Katte schwieg. 

„Wenn’s denn sein muss…“

„Wilhelmine setzt mich wirklich nur ab und verschwindet dann wieder, versprochen!“

„Eine Beleidigung muss ich mir sicherlich anhören… Ihre Liste an ‚10 Dinge, warum ich Katten hasse‘ habe ich immer noch.“  
„Von der wusste ich gar nichts.“

Es war ein Rascheln zu vernehmen und folgend die Schritte auf einer Treppe, ehe das Schloss einer Tür klackte.

„So… hier ist sie.“

„Lass hören, ich würde es auch gerne einmal verstehen warum sie bei dir immer so schlecht gelaunt ist.“

Katte räusperte sich.

„1. Sein Gesicht. 2. die Art wie er redet. 3. vögelt wahrscheinlich meinen Bruder. 4. Schulpraktikum bei RTL 89.0. 5. ist in der Bundeswehr. 6. zu 100% der Grund, warum Opas Gobelin nicht mehr existiert. 7. kommt aus Sachsen-Anhalt. 8. liederlich, trotz Ehrgeiz. 9. Frat Boy Regiment (Gen d’armes). 10. Eitelkeit.“

„Wow, das tut schon beim Hören weh.“

Friedrich überlegte, wie er seinem Freund aufmunternde Worte entgegenbringen könnte, aber da hörte er es an seiner Tür klopfen. 

„Katte ich rufe später nochmal durch.“, flüsterte er.

„Ok, bis später. Mama braucht außerdem Hilfe, die momentan nur von Henriette und mir kommen kann.“

„Dann noch viel Spaß. Hab dich lieb…“

„Ich dich auch.“

„Fritz?...“

Er steckte das Nokia in seine Hosentasche und drehte sich zur Tür. August Wilhelm lugte mit Tränen in den Augen durch den Spalt.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Vater wieder?“

August Wilhelm nickte.

„Komm her, ich habe aber nicht lange Zeit.“

„Was musst du denn machen?“

„Die… Bowle gleich holen.“

„Mit einem Rucksack?“

Mist.

„Ja… damit ich gleich das Bier mitnehmen kann.“

„Ach so.“

„Willst du meinen MP3-Player haben? Dann kannst du dich etwas ablenken?“

„Hast du vielleicht noch das Lego-Tech Set von Opa? Dann kann ich mit Heinrich zusammen spielen?“

„Das müsste auf dem Dachboden liegen.“ – Scheiße, die Deko, dachte er sich. „Würdest du vielleicht auch gleich die Deko holen? Ich kann dir dabei auch noch helfen.“

August Wilhelm wischte sich mit dem Hemdsärmel unter der Nase und flüsterte seine Zustimmung. Friedrich reichte ihm ein Taschentuch aus der Box an seinem Bett. Friedrich machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen und August Wilhelm folgte treu wie ein Hund. Der Stab für die Klappe stand schon da, man müsste nur rankommen, was sich für Friedrich und August Wilhelm als schwierig herausstellen sollte, da sie beide unter 1,70 Metern waren. Wenn Friedrich auf den antiken Stuhl des Schreibtisches steigen würde, dann hätte er mindestens ein Stuhlbein später am Schädel. August Wilhelm sah die Verzweiflung seines Bruders und verschwand für einen Augenblick in seinem Schlafzimmer, welches er sich mit Heinrich teilte und mittlerweile nur noch von Kinderfüßen betreten werden konnte, da es mit Spielzeug von den Verwandten voll gestapelt war. Friedrich Wilhelm würde seinen Kindern kein Spielzeug kaufen, solange es keine ordentliche Funktion hatte. Ordentlich waren in diesem Falle ein Plüsch-Bohrer und eine hölzerne Werkbank mit echtem Zubehör, sodass Heinrich am ersten Tag des Besitzens einen blauen Daumen hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam sein kleiner Bruder mit einem runden Ikea Kinderstuhl wieder und präsentierte in stolz.

„Der hilft mir immer, wenn Vater meine Lieblingssachen auf den hohen Schrank im Wohnzimmer stellt.“, flüsterte August Wilhelm seinem Mittäter zu.

Friedrich kam nun endlich an die Klappe und holte die eingerastete Leiter runter. Er zögerte. Wenn er das jetzt tun würde, dann hätte er nie eine Chance das Haus zu verlassen.

„Sag mal, AuWi? Ist die Philippine in ihrem Zimmer?“

„Also unten war sie nicht. Soll ich gucken?“

„Lass mich mal lieber.“

Friedrich ging den Korridor weiter runter, bis er an der letzten Tür ankam, welches sich Luise und Philippine teilten. Er klopfte zweimal.

„NEIN!“

„Philippine, es ist wichtig!“

„Ich habe nein gesagt!“, kam es dumpf aus dem Raum wieder.

„Ist mir egal, ich komme dennoch rein.“

Friedrich hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, als er von drinnen ein Flüstern wahrnahm, worauf ein Poltern folgte. Er riss die Tür auf.

„Karl, was machst du denn hier?“

Philippines Freund stand nur in Boxershorts vor ihm, das Fenster war gekippt, man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er hochgeklettert war.

„Ach, ihr braucht es nicht zu erklären. Philippine: Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe.“

„Kann das nicht warten?“ Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich seiner Schwester, als sie sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Friedrich blickte sie eindringlich an.

„Na gut… Ich komme ja schon.“

Friedrich verließ schnurstracks das Zimmer und ging auf August Wilhelm zu, der seinen Rucksack durchsuchte. 

„Freundchen!“

August Wilhelm blickte ihn erschrocken an und der Rucksack fiel zu Boden. Friedrich hob ihn wütend auf und erwähnte nur knapp, dass Philippine gleich kommen würde, ehe er die Treppe runter ging und hoffte, dass niemand etwas bemerken würde. Aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte Böhmische Blasmusik, während „Vaddern“ im Garten mit Böllern die Maulwurfshügel wegknallte. Scheiße! Er müsse anscheinend doch den herkömmlichen Weg wählen. 

„Mama, ich hole schnell die Bowle.“

„Aber die ist doch schon drinnen!“

Fuck.

„Dann den restlichen Alkohol.“

„Wilke! Hilfst du bitte deinem Sohn?“

Friedrich rannte. Friedrich rannte so schnell er nur konnte aus dem Haus, vom Hof runter und quetschte sich durch die Eisenstäbe des Zaunes durch. An der nächsten Straßenbiegung war er schon außer Atmen, aber die Angst vor seinem Vater war stärker. Er hoffte innig, dass sein Großvater im Heim war. 

Währenddessen saß Wilhelmine an einem Rasthof und holte sich einen Kaffee. Die Polizei hatte sie zwischendurch angehalten, weil sie falsch die Situation verlassen hatte. Sie begründete es damit, dass sie eine schwangere Freundin abholen musste, die in den Wehen lag. Dass dies nicht ziehen würde war allen bewusst, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Eine Geldstrafe würde folgen und ein Punkt in Flensburg, aber wenn sie dadurch ihren Bruder eher sehen könnte, dann würde sie dies mit Stolz tragen. Sie hörte ein Puffen. Als sie sich umdrehte lagen Menschen im Rasthof auf dem Boden und Glassplitter flogen in alle Richtungen. Die Kaffeemaschine, die sie vor kurzem benutzt hatte, rauchte verdächtig.

„Och nee...“

Das hohenzollernsche Glück des In-Flammen-Setzens. Wilhelmine bewegte sich zu ihrem Auto und schrieb Friedrich nochmals eine Nachricht, dass sie ungefähr noch anderthalb Stunden unterwegs wäre, wenn sie gut durchkäme. 

Friedrichs Lebens auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war weniger erfreulich: Großvater war nicht aufzufinden. Er fragte überall, an der Rezeption, das Pflegepersonal und seinen Zimmernachbarn; niemand wusste, wo sein Großvater anzufinden war. Friedrich sackte verzweifelt in sich zusammen. Vaddern würde ihn finden und wahrscheinlich wegsperren. Eine Tagesration von einer Scheibe Brot und flackerndes Licht in seinem Zimmer würden folgen. Einen Hoffnungsschimmer besaß er noch, doch die Chance war hoch, dass sein Vater dort auch auftauchen würde. Dessen ungeachtet war es ihm lieber, wenn er bei seinem Großvater eine Prügel erhalten würde, als allein zu Hause. Der konnte immerhin einschreiten, seine Mutter nicht. Friedrich schwang sich den Rucksack um die Schultern und ging in die hohenzollernsche Stammkneipe „Schloss Köpenick“. 

„Sei doch nicht so ungemütlich, Friedrich.“

„Ich will jetzt meine Musik hören.“

„Die läuft schon seit drei Stunden.“

„Ja, aber das ist nicht die Richtige!“

Friedrich überlegte, ob er das Lokal wieder verlassen sollte, als er die vier Herren am roten Tisch entdeckte, die Rommé spielten.

„Wartensleben nun wirf doch mal ab, du Halunke!“, schrie sein Großvater, der eine viel zu junge Frau auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen hatte.

„Jetzt hör‘ doch ma uff zu labern! Bist ja selbst nich besser!“, ertönte es von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Wenn Friedrich sich recht erinnerte, so war dies Wartenberg, ein   
weiteres Mitglied der uncoolen Version von TKKG. 

„Ich will die Herren ja nicht stören, aber-“

„Ja, dann hau doch wieder ab!“, kam es von seinem Großvater, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt saß.

„Opa?“

„Oh, scheiße! Du bist dit! Hätt’st ja uch ma was sagen können, Fritz!“

Der Großvater scheuchte nun die Mid-40er Dame von seinem Schoß runter und meinte zu ihr, dass sie ihm bitte noch ein Glas Wein holen solle.

„Guten Tag, Friedrich, haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen.“, antwortete ihm Wartensleben.

„Ja, ich werde heute Nachmittag wieder bei Kat-“

„Sach ma, Alexander, woher kennst n meen Enkel?“, unterbrach ihn sein Großvater.

Die Antwort folgte prompt: „Von meinem Enkel wiederum, der Hans Hermann, die beiden sind… gute Freunde. Richtig dicke, weißte?“

Friedrichs eindringlicher Blick zeigte immer und immer wieder Wirkung. Von Großvatern gab es nur ein Nicken.

„Weiter machen!“, folgte der strenge Befehl und ein Freispiel auf Seiten Wartensleben.

Friedrich stand am Tisch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„Opa? Kann ich hier bleiben?“

„Stress mit Vaddern? Ach, was frage ich eigentlich, das gibt’s ja nur bei euch.- Ja, hol dir nen Stuhl ran, aber mitspielen tuste nicht, da schlägste dich nur auf die Seite von Alexander!“ 

Wartensleben hatte schon ein siegreiches Grinsen im Gesicht, als plötzlich von draußen Schreie ertönten. Friedrich sprang aus Intuition auf und wollte sich hinter dem Tresen bei der Frau verstecken, als sein Großvater ihn zurückhielt und zu seinem Auto im Hinterhof schliff. 

„Hier haste den Schlüssel, in der Versicherung biste eingtragen und die Papiere liegen im Sonnenbrillenfach vorne. Fahr Mine entgegen oder am besten gleich zu deinem Freund. Ruf aber vorab bei ihr durch.“

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Großvater nun gänzlich den Verstand verlor oder ob das eine altersbedingte Fügung war. Er hörte nur noch, wie in der Kneipe sein Vater die anderen Herren mit Worten malträtierte und donnergrollend rief, dass sein Sohn für ihn tot sei. Sein Großvater umarmte ihn kurz und machte sich für das Gefecht bereit, das folgen würde, als Friedrich losfuhr. Mit Opas Rumpelkarre ging es zur Autobahnauffahrt. Die Kiste mag zwar schon die Wende mitgemacht haben, besaß dennoch eine Sitzheizung und eine gute Anlage für Friedrich, der sich auf dem Weg den Arsch abgefroren hatte. Sein Großvater war das komplette Gegenteil zu seinem Vater, was ihm wieder einmal allein am Auto auffiel. Sein Großvater besaß zwar einen Mercedes aus den 1990ern, jedoch war dieser ordentlicher in Schuss, als Friedrich Wilhelms Golf aus einer neueren Generation. Er war sich unsicher, ob er nicht einfach in den Wald ziehen sollte, am besten weit weg von Vadderns Jagdgebiet oder sich lieber gleich umbringt, dann muss das sein Vater nicht mehr machen.   
Er bog ohne schlechtes Gewissen spontan in einen Waldweg ein. Der Motor brannte weiterhin, genauso wie Friedrichs Inneres in ängstlichen Flammen aufging. Er versuchte nochmals bei Kattes durchzurufen. Tut. Tut. Tut. Scheiße! War wieder zu viel Schnee auf die Leitung gekracht? Hatten Vadderns Männer sie erwischt? War Katte tot oder lag er kurz vor dem Erfrieren in einer Telefonzelle? Er musste ihn doch erreichen! Nächste Hoffnung: Mine. Sein Nokia besaß leider nur fünf Prozent, da er es vor drei Wochen vergessen hatte zu laden.   
Eine neue Nachricht

Mine <3  
Bin nicht mehr weit weg. Ungefähr anderthalb Stunden. Hdl. 

Er könnte ihr wirklich entgegen fahren. Einen Anruf hatte er noch frei. Katte würde sich schon melden, wenn etwas wäre, der ist stark genug, der Junge. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und knallte so unsanft an das Kopfstück des Sitzes, dass es noch wenige Augenblicke später dröhnte. Er hatte keine großartige Wahl zwischen Bei-Katte-erwischen-lassen und Hier-Bleiben-aber-dafür-Wilhelmine-verteidigen. Er rief Wilhelmine an. Eine erste Träne kullerte seine Wange runter. 

„Ja, Fritz?“

„Mine! Vaddern ist hinter mir her und ich habe Oppa unterwegs gefunden, weshalb ich jetzt auch in seinem Auto auf irgendeinem Waldweg bin! Ich weiß nicht wohin, kann aber auch lange nicht hier bleiben!“

„Also lief alles schief, was hätte schief laufen können.“

„Ja, natürlich, wir sind Hohenzollern, Mine!“ 

Wilhelmine atmete tief durch, während man im Hintergrund die Fahrgeräusche wahrnahm.

„Pass auf. Du fährst zu Keith und lässt das Auto da. Opa kommt schon irgendwie hin. Von dort hole ich dich ab und bringe dich zum Hinterwäldler. Vaddern wird nicht allzu lange suchen, immerhin haben wir den 23. Zu Keith brauchst du-“

„Ich fahre doch nicht nach Marienfelde!“

„Doch Fritz, das wirst du. Weil ich selbst keinen anderen Weg weiß und ich dir nicht immer zur Seite stehen kann!“

Sie wollte nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Manchmal passierte es aber.

„Tut mir leid, Fritz. Bitte… dieser eine Gefallen noch. Ich möchte dich ebenso wenig in Vadderns Klauen sehen.“

Sie hörte ein Schniefen. 

„Ist gut. Tut mir ja selbst leid. Aber bitte… sei schnell hier. Ich halt`s nicht mehr aus.“

„Versprochen.“

Im weltlich-winterlichen Wust war es nun stockfinster. Die Leitungen sind ob der schweren Schneelast zusammengebrochen und somit auch die Weihnachtslieder von Helene Fischer, die sein Vater aus Tradition immer auflegte. Da dieser sich aber momentan in Brüssel befand, wurde die CD somit noch mehr genossen. Hans Hermann hingegen war froh, dass es nicht die Flippers waren, da auch Opa Wartensleben in Brandenburg/Berlin geblieben ist. Seine Wangen waren puterrot, da er alle 15 Minuten rausrennen durfte, um den Gehweg und die Einfahrt erneut freizuschaufeln. Sein kleiner Bruder Ludwig war da keine große Hilfe und seine Mutter hatte leider mit der restlichen Rasselbande zu tun. Hans Hermann war ein weiteres Mal auf sich allein gestellt. Es würde ihn wundern, wenn Friedrich und Wilhelmine überhaupt nach Wust durchkommen würden. Zum Glück gab es einige Traktoren, die ab und zu die Straße räumten, denn die Räumungsfahrzeuge der Stadt Genthin kamen nicht bis hier hinten durch, aber viel brachte dies meist nicht. Katte zog sich gar nicht mehr aus, sondern stellte sich einen Stuhl an den Eingang und wartete wie ein Wächter mit Schippe in der Hand. Friedrich würde es schon schaffen… irgendwie… hoffte er. Er nickte ein.

„Hans? Hans, möchtest du einen Tee?“

Henriette stand an seiner Seite und legte sacht eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter, sodass er leicht zusammenzuckte. Die kleine Sophie, seine Nichte, klammerte sich an   
Henriettes Hosenbein und lächelte ihrem Onkel keck zu. 

„Nein… Nein, ist schon gut. Das Schneetreiben wird hoffentlich bald aufhören.“

Sie seufzte.

„So wie es aussieht nicht. Müller von nebenan meinte, dass das Amt Genthin eine weitere Unwetterwarnung durchgegeben hat. Wir stecken quasi die nächsten Tage fest. Ruhiges Weihnachten und so…“

„Schöne Scheiße… Das werden die doch niemals überleben.“

Sophie wiederholte „Scheiße.“

„Na toll, du hast ja einen guten Einfluss auf sie, besser als Wilhelm, wenn er mal wieder über Hertha herzieht… - Wer denn? Wartest du auf Besuch?“

„Fritz hatte wieder Stress mit seiner Bagage und wollte fluchtartig das Haus verlassen. Ich hoffe echt, dass er heile hier ankommt. Kommt Wilhelm die Tage vorbei?“

„Ja, er wollte am 25. Kommen, ist selbst am 24. bei seiner Familie. Und wenn du ihm entgegenfährst. Gibt ja nur gefühlt eine Straße.“

„Mit welchem Schlitten denn? Dem Traktor vom Muuuhseum?“

Henriette setzte sich mit dem Kind ihm gegenüber auf die Treppe, als Albert mit Ludwig durchhuschte, der Letztere mit einer Hand voll Schnee. 

„Henriette, deine Überlegungen sind wirklich lieb, aber ich kann bei dem Mist da draußen nicht losfahren. Vor allem nicht, da ich keine Ahnung habe, welche Route Fritz mit Wilhelmine einschlägt. Die könnten überall und nirgendwo sein, gerade wenn Friedrich Wilhelm hinter ihnen her ist.“

„Das ist quasi noch dein Vorgesetzter.“

„Dessen bin ich bewusst, Jette, vielen Dank.“

Eine Zeit lang war es ruhig. Henriette wusste, wie sehr die Sache an ihrem Bruder nagte. 

„Hans, du hast wieder Schicht.“, rief seine Mutter aus der Küche.

Katte atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

„Ich bin dann mal wieder draußen, wenn du mich suchst. Pfefferminztee klingt sehr verlockend, wenn du das machen würdest?“

„Klar. Brauchst du Hilfe beim Schippen?“

„Nee, alles gut. Das endet nur in einer Schneeballschlacht.“

Henriette lachte auf.

„Na gut, du hoffnungslos verliebter Trottel.“

„Ich bin nicht-“

„Ja, ja, is klar!“

Mit diesen Worten ging Henriette wieder durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Sophie blickte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang verschmitzt an, worauf Katte einen Luftkuss fliegen ließ und sie los tapste. Katte stand alleine da. Verdammte kacke. Er ist verliebt. Hauptsache Friedrich geht es gut.

Friedrich bog gerade in die Seitenstraße eines Wohnviertels in Marienfelde ein. Er bat Gott darum, dass er beim Park nicht falsch gefahren ist und seine Erinnerung nicht täuschte. Der letzte Besuch bei Keith war schon etwas her: Hausarrest und Bewegungseinschränkungen waren der Grund, denn Friedrich hatte aus Versehen einen Krug fallen lassen, aber es war kein herkömmlicher Krug, nein, sondern es war eine Spezialanfertigung mit Münzen aus verschiedenen Jahrzehnten. Wutanfall auf Seiten Vadderns, blaues Auge auf Seiten Friedrichs. Jedoch war jetzt die größte Qual einen Parkplatz zu finden. Berlin… du verbautes Scheusal. Schlimmer war jedoch, dass er falsch in eine Einbahnstraße eingefahren ist und ihm nun ein Auto entgegenkam. Kein Ausweichen nach rechts. Kein Ausweichen nach links. Verdammte Hacke! Friedrich geriet in Panik, als sein Counterpart anfing zu hupen. Bloß nirgends reinfahren, bloß nicht dir das Unheil selbst zufügen. Langsam ging es rückwärts, als wäre Friedrich in der Fahrprüfung. Bis hinter ihm eine Person plötzlich über die Straße lief. Friedrich von Hohenzollern hatte soeben seinen besten Freund rückwärts angefahren. Überstürzt stieg er aus dem Auto.

„Fuck, Peter, alles gut?“

Keith lag auf dem Boden und stöhnte, hielt sich dabei das Knie. 

„Shit, shit, shit, fuuuuuuuck tut das weh!“

„Keith, komm! Ich bring dich ins Auto und fahre dich zum Arzt oder erstmal nach Haus oder… ach keine Ahnung!“ 

Friedrich brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus, als wäre er Cruella De Vil höchstpersönlich. Ein Lachen, das kurze Zeit später in ein Weinen überging und Friedrich folglich bei Keith niedersank. Der Autofahrer blickte verwirrt und stieg wieder in sein Auto um die Szenerie zu verlassen. Bei Keith setzte mittlerweile das Adrenalin ein, weshalb sein Knie vergessen war und er einfach in das Leere starrte.

„Friedrich… was machst du hier?“

Friedrich kontrollierte zwanghaft sein Weinen. Er sah aus, als hätte er in einer Wanne gefüllt mit geschnittenen Zwiebeln gebadet. Keith rutschte über die Pflastersteine hin zu seinem Freund und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Hey, alles wird gut. Das ist zwar mein zweiter Bruch deinetwegen, aber auch der verheilt wieder. Warum auch immer du hier bist, ich bin für dich da… auch im Krankenhaus.“

Friedrich nickte.

„Friedrich Wilhelm ist wieder hinter mir her. Es… ist alles zu viel heute.“

„Fritz, fahr mich einfach nach Hause und du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie du möchtest, ja?“

Friedrich schniefte und machte eine ungelenke Bewegung um Keith zu umarmen. 

„Komm mit zu Katte.“, nuschelte er in die Halsbeuge

„Wie bitte?“

„Komm mit zu Katte.“ Der Hohenzollern-Chaot sah ihn nun an. 

„Ich werde die Weihnachtstage bei Katte verbringen oder vielleicht auch den gesamten Januar oder gleich das ganze Jahr. Komm doch mit, deine Eltern und dein Bruder würden es verstehen und das wäre ein schönes Weihnachten.“ 

Er nahm seine Hand, die zuvor noch auf dem schmerzenden Knie ruhte und zeichnete auf dieser Kreise mit dem Daumen. Keith konnte nie ein Nein gegenüber seinem Freund äußern, vor allem nicht, wenn er komplett aufgelöst wieder einmal vor ihm stand, sei es mit einem blauen Auge oder einem zerprügelten Oberkörper. 

„Peter, das wird sicherlich lustig. Die kattesche Rasselbande und wir noch dazu! Das ist besser als eine Lesung von Voltaire zu hören!“

„Du würdest lieber mit uns abhängen als eine Lesung von deinem Idol zu hören?“

„Nee, nicht wirklich… Ich versuche dich mit psychologischen Tricks nur emotional davon zu überzeugen. Hat mir Muddern beigebracht. “

„Ah…“

„Also? Willst du mit?“

„Sind die Kattes überhaupt damit einverstanden?“

„Die werden’s schon verkraften. Bei der Familie machen drei weitere Personen keinen Unterschied.“

„Drei? Wer kommt denn noch?“

„Meine Schwester holt mich später ab. Oppa hat mir sein Auto geliehen.“

„Fritz… wir sollten wirklich reingehen.“

Keiths Mutter stand stets kurz davor die gesamte hohenzollernsche Familie zu verklagen. Ihr jüngster Sohn hatte das Glück, dass er häufig aus den Sachen rausgelassen wurde, aber ihr Ältester geriet immer vollkommen in den Mist. 

„Friedrich! Ich schwöre bei Gott! Nochmal so eine Sache und dein Vadder wird sein Geld los!“

„Frau Keith, das würde mich noch nicht einmal stören. Was muss ich noch tun, damit sie uns endlich anzeigen? Ihren Sohn direkt vor Ihren Augen verprügeln?“

Frau Keith war still und blickte ihren Peter an.

„Und was ist mit dir jetzt?“

„Joar, geht schon wieder. Schmerzt nur beim Ausstrecken.“

„Zum Arzt würde ich dich dennoch gerne schicken.“

„Nee, alles gut Mama, habe noch die Schiene vom letzten Mal. Einfach Kytta-Salbe drauf und dann geht’s.“

„Ich hätte in der Schwangerschaft das Glas Sekt nicht trinken sollen…“

„Was?“

„Schon gut.“

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche, betrachtete Friedrich mit einem bedauernden Blick und ging aus der Tür. Keith sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen und Friedrich erschien die Welt surreal. Robert Keith hingegen, der kleine Bruder, aß nebenbei ein Eis und es schien, als wäre die Welt für ihn normal. Er ging in die anliegende Küche und schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

„Sagt mal… welches Auto hast du Fritz? Das sieht echt cool aus.“

„Das ist das von meinem Oppa. Weshalb?“

Friedrich versuchte währenddessen seinen Freund zum Küchentisch zu begleiten und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Ich glaube, dann ist das deine Kutsche die gerade abgeschleppt wird.“

Der Hohenzollern-Jungspund hechtete zum Fenster und sah seinem Verderben zu. Dass er dabei Keith ungemütlich Eine mit seinem Ellbogen verpasst hatte, fiel ihm gar nicht mehr auf. Tatsächlich wurde Opas Mercedes gerade von einem Abschleppunternehmen auf den Laster gehievt, auf dem Heck des Autos sah man noch die keithschen körperlichen Abdrücke, die der Aufprall verursacht hatte. Er weinte. Abermals so sehr, dass selbst Robert, der eher eine kühle emotionale Basis besaß, Mitleid mit ihm bekam.

„Es ist alles vorbei! Jetzt habe ich es mir sogar mit Oppa verschissen! Wie soll ich denn an den beschissenen Dreckswagen rankommen? Soll ich da hingehen: ‘O` entschuldigen Sie: Sie haben vor kurzem einen Wagen eingesackt, der meinem Opa gehört, der darf aber bitte nichts davon wissen, da es so mein Vater erfahren würde und der mich folglich eiskalt killt‘?! Fickt euch! Ich bin morgen tot, Peter, bring den Met!“

Friedrich lag nun in Fötus-Position auf dem Fliesenboden und produzierte kleine Seen mit seinen Tränen. 

„Fritz, jetzt halt doch mal die Fresse! Niemand wird dich töten, niemand wird dich in den Knast bringen! Du wirst zu hundert Prozent in den Armen von Katte aufwachen und dein Leben genießen!“, schrie Keith ihn an, der ebenso einem mentalen Zusammenbruch nahe stand.

„Warte… du bist gay?“

„Robert, du bist manchmal echt ein dummes Stück Toast, du Pappnase! Verzieh dich hier.“

„Ey, Kumpel! Ihr seid einfach hier aufgetaucht! Also verpisst ihr euch doch!“

„Freundchen!“, kam es vom Mentalzerstörten und dem Mitwisser gleichzeitig.

„Ist ja gut… ich haue schon ab.“

Als Robert ihnen den Platz ließ, rutschte Keith näher an Friedrich heran und mühte sich dabei ab seinen Freund vom kalten Boden zu bekommen. 

„Hey, komm Großer, du holst dir noch etwas weg. Ich mach uns jetzte einen schönen Tee oder Kaffee mit Keksen so und dann reden wir ein bisschen, ja?“

Friedrich reagierte nicht und lag stumm auf dem Boden. Das letzte Mal hatte ihn Keith so aufgelöst gesehen, als Friedrich von seinem Vater windelweich geprügelt worden war, als vor zwei Wochen. Keith konnte jedoch nichts unternehmen, da er eine Ausbildung in der Firma der Hohenzollern angefangen hatte und sein Vorsitzender somit der Übeltäter höchstpersönlich war, dazu kam dann noch der politische Einfluss und deshalb hatte sich die Sache auch erledigt. Keith war sich nie sicher, wann er kaltblütig von Friedrich Wilhelm ermordet werden würde, weil er ein Freund vom legitimen illegitimen Sohn war und es deshalb Grund genug für den elektrischen Stuhl war. Keith geriet in jede Scheiße einfach weil Friedrich existierte, aber, meine werte Leserschaft, er genoss es sehr und schätzte die Freundschaft oder was auch immer das zwischen Friedrich, Katte und ihm war. Friedrich konnte ein sarkastisches Arschloch sein, aber das bekamen Keith und Katte geringfügig ab. Bei der Familie kein Wunder, dachte sich Keith.

„Du hast etwas gut bei mir, Peter.“

Keith bot seinem Freund eine Hand an, als dieser Probleme beim Aufstehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich: Friedrich Wilhelm hatte seinem Sohn vor ein paar Tagen den Stock in die Kniekehle gerammt, als dieser sich weigerte den Gärtner zu verpfeifen, welcher sich eine von Sophie Dorotheas Avocado Pflanzen eingesackt hatte. 

„Komm, wir humpeln ins Wohnzimmer.“

Keith versuchte seinen Kumpanen zu stützen, was aber mit dem geschundenen Knie nicht allzu einfach war. 

„Ich fühle mich wie im Praktikum damals bei deinem Vater.“

„Sag bitte nicht ‚Vater‘, denn das ist er nicht für mich.“

„Stattdessen?“

„Erzeuger.“

Friedrich legte sich auf die geräumige Couch und streckte seine Glieder durch.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich mach dir schon Platz.“

Angelehnt aneinander saßen sie auf der Couch. Keith mit dem Invalidenschein legte sein Bein auf den Beistelltisch. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es liefen Nachrichten.

„Der junge Friedrich von Hohenzollern wird seit heute Mittag vermisst. Der Sohn des FDP-Abgeordneten Friedrich Wilhelm lief nach einem Streit aus dem Haus und wurde seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Einige Zeugen berichteten, dass er sich das Auto seines Großvaters, einen Mercedes, hier abgebildet, nahm und in Richtung Autobahn fuhr. Wer weitere Hinweise hat, soll sich bitte bei der Polizei melden.“

„Kannst ja jetzt echt froh sein, dass das Auto weg ist.“

Wilhelmine kam endlich in heimatliche Nähe und RTL 89.0 war zum Glück vorbei. Sie schaltete nochmals die Senderliste durch und blieb bei Antenne Brandenburg hängen.

„Hey! Hier kommt Alex! Vorhang auf für ein kleines bisschen Horrorshow!- “

„Wir unterbrechen für eine Verkehrsmeldung. Auf der A9 liegen auf Höhe Beelitz Metallteile auf der Fahrbahn. Ich wiederhole: Metallteile auf Höhe Beelitz. Weiterhin wird der 18 Jährige Friedrich von Hohenzollern aus Wusterhausen vermisst. Er wurde zuletzt an der Autobahnauffahrt in einem silbernen Mercedes 506 SEC mit dem Kennzeichen LDS FH 69 gesehen. Bei Hinweisen melden Sie sich bitte bei der Polizei.“

„Fuck! Oppa, du olle Schabracke!“

Mit einem Affenzahn raste sie die Autobahn entlang in der Hoffnung, dass sie eher bei Friedrich angekommen würde, als die Polizei.

Katte hatte das Schneeschaufeln aufgegeben und lief mit seiner Nichte im Garten herum, wobei die kleine Sophie eingemummelt auf dem Holzschlitten saß und Katte einfache Kreise drehte, sich selber warm hielt. Henriette blickte ihnen aus dem Küchenfenster zu und ihr Gesicht zierte ein seliges Lächeln. Die Situation eskalierte, als Albrecht ihm einen Schneeball in das Gesicht pfefferte. Klein-Sophie wurde somit Walküre in einem Schneeball-Gefecht. Katte schaffte es in kürzester Zeit sich einen Wall zu bauen, der nur fahrlässig von Albrecht hätte gestürmt werden können. Die einzige Mission, die Katte erfüllen wollte, war Sophie sicher in das Heim zu bekommen, sodass der wilde Albrecht keinen schädigenden Einfluss nehmen würde. Sein Halbbruder war die perfekte Kanaille und würde die nächsten Tage genug Spielraum für seine spaßigen Streiche finden. Wie Fritz das aushalten würde war ihm noch ungewiss. Mittlerweile war er sicherlich abgehärtet. Katte schaute in den Himmel, sodass ihm die Schneeflocken in das Gesicht flogen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss die kleine Punktur der Kristalle. Bald würde es dunkler werden, sodass die umliegenden Straßen schwieriger zu finden sein würden, wenn überhaupt die Traktoren schon gefahren sind. Er schickte gedanklich ein Signal an Friedrich, dass er auf sich aufpassen solle und bald her käme. 

„Hans? Kommt mal lieber rein, es ist schon minus zehn Grad, nachher soll es noch weiter runtergehen.- Sag mal, wo ist denn Albrecht hin?“

„Shit! Albrecht!“

Albrecht war im Garten nicht zu sehen und auch nicht in der anliegenden Scheune.

„Fuck. Albrecht!“, schrie Katte.

Henriette überließ währenddessen ihrer Stiefmutter die lütte Sophie und holte Taschenlampen sowie zwei extra Schals. Katte wirkte als hätte er soeben den Geist seiner Mutter gesehen. 

„Man, Jette, wenn wir den jetzte nicht finden, ne, dann kann der Tag echt nicht beschissener werden.“

„Ganz ruhig, Hans, du hast uns da schon aus andere Sachen rausgeholt, das schaffen wir jetzt auch. Dieses Dorf hat gefühlt nur sechs Seelen.“

„Hoffentlich taucht der Bengel auf.“

Die erste Station war das Elternhaus von Albrechts Kindergarten-Freund. Nach einem einfachen Klingeln auf Seiten Kattes, folgte ein Sturmklingeln von Henriette, worauf die Eltern überrascht die Tür öffneten.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig unseren Albrecht bei euch oder?“

„Nein, er ist nicht bei uns. Was ist denn passiert?“

„Er ist beim Spielen im Schnee abgehauen.“

Ganz ruhig, Katte, tief durchatmen, dem Jungen wird kein Leid wiederfahren.

„Madeleine, Schatz, würdest du die Straßen nach dem Jungen abfahren? Während ich bei Müllern vorbeischaue, der nochmal die Äcker mit dem Traktor absuchen könnte?“

„Wird erledigt.“

Madeleine zog sich ihre Sachen und rannte zum Auto.

„Würdet ihr den Emil zu euch nach Hause bringen, sodass jemand auf ihn aufpasst?“, fragte Katja.

„Ja, das machen wir.“

Die beiden Geschwister warteten darauf, dass Katja ihren Sohn anzog. Die Hand von Katte zerriss in seiner rechten Jackentasche ein Taschentuch, während er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger unaufhörlich tippte. Was ist, wenn sein Bruder in den Wald gelaufen ist oder wirklich auf den Acker oder irgendwo im Schnee feststeckte, vielleicht eingestürzt ist im Dorftümpel und nun nicht rauskam, schrie und schrie, aber niemand hörte ihn wegen des Schneegestöbers oder ihn jemand mitgenommen hatte, der böse Absichten plante und die Polizei in den nächsten Tagen eine fünfjährige Kinderleiche fand, was wäre dann? Er hatte abermals seine Pflichten vernachlässigt und wenn Fritz dann nachher mit Wilhelmine kommt, ja, was ist dann? Kommt dann das BKA vorbei? Das war alles eine derbe Schnappsidee.   
Katte nahm Emil auf den Arm und versuchte ob des Glatteises schnell wieder auf den Hof zu kommen. Hinter ihnen verließ Katja das Haus und eilte Richtung Dorf Ausgang, wo die ehemalige LPG war, um dort weitere Helfer*innen zu finden. War dies eine Wahnvorstellung? Ja, wurde er wahnsinnig? Wenn er Weihnachten überlebte, dann konnte er sich glücklich schätzen. Wenn Friedrich doch endlich kommen würde, dann wäre eine Last weniger zu tragen.

„Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Friedrich, du dreckiger Bastard!“

„Halt still! Es tut sonst stärker weh!“

„Scheiße! Ich glaub, es ist doch gebrochen!“

„Nein, keine Sorge, das sieht anders aus. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Robert wurde durch das Schreien alarmiert und blickte besorgt in das Wohnzimmer hinein. In seinem Blickfeld saß Friedrich der durch die Positionierung auf dem Couchtisch den Unterkörper des Bruders verdeckte, Keith holte tief Luft und dann der angestrengte Blick… Er ging wieder. 

„Friedrich…“

„Man, hör doch mal auf zu stöhnen!“

„Ich wollte Robert ärgern, der stand gerade in der Tür.“

„Du machst auch echt nicht viel um deinen Ruf zu retten oder?“

Im sonst so ruhigen Marienfelde versuchte Friedrich das Bein von Keith zu schienen, weil Keith es unbedingt verhindern wollte, dass Friedrich am heutigen Tage abermals bei seiner Familie landen würde und dementsprechend einen Aufenthalt beim Arzt verweigerte.

„Friedrich, wenn das nicht in einer Minute erledigt ist, dann rufe ich den Krankenwagen.“

„Ich bekomme das hin, Peter, du musst einen kleinen Augenblick warten, dann-“

Mit einem Knacken schloss sich die Schiene um Keiths Bein.

„Hoffe echt, dass das nicht dein Knie war.“

Mit wenigen Handgriffen legte er den Klettverschluss an. Keith schien keineswegs von der Maßanfertigung überzeugt zu sein. Sein Kopf rollte nach hinten und kurz hatte Friedrich die Befürchtung, dass Keith in Ohnmacht fallen würde, weshalb er ruckartig aufsprang um in die Küche zu eilen, wo sämtliche Getränke anzufinden waren. Reflexartig griff er zum Fläminger Kräuter, der im Kühlschrank sich befand und befüllte ein Shotglas damit. Bei Keith wieder angekommen, hob Friedrich den Schädel des Freundes an und trichterte ihm den Kräuterschnaps in den Rachen. 

„Peter, das wird helfen, versprochen. Das hat mein Opa immer mit mir gemacht, als ich noch kleiner war. Danach biste fit und könntest nach Paris laufen.“

Doch Keith fühlte sich nicht fit, ganz im Gegenteil, er war kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Wie ein liebendes Elternteil klopfte Friedrich seinem Freund auf den Rücken, jedoch mit mehr Wucht und weniger Liebe in der Ausführung, also eher, als würde ein Presslufthammer ihn massieren. Keith mochte diese Massage nicht, erduldete es aber. Es klingelte. Alles war ruhig. In Keiths Delirium wurde es ernst. In Friedrichs Leben ebenso. Niemand reagierte. Es klingelte abermals. Robert blickte aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Warum geht denn niemand hin?“

„Angst.“, kam es von beiden. 

Mit behutsamen Schritten wagte Robert sich zu der Tür und lunschte durch den Spion.

„Ist nur die Post.“

Er öffnete die Tür, musste aber vorab den Riegel beiseite ziehen, um dann drei Briefe und ein Päckchen entgegen zu nehmen. 

„Der eine Brief ist an dich gerichtet.“

Robert warf ihn auf den Couchtisch neben Friedrich, welcher sich den Brief schnappte. Friedrich drehte den Umschlag in seiner Hand, fand aber keinen Absender. 

„Soll ich ihn für dich öffnen?“

Keith gab ein einfaches Nicken, zu größeren Taten war er nicht fähig. Ohne zu zögern riss Friedrich den Brief auf.

„Lieber Keith,  
ich bitte dich, bringe Fritz nach Hause, sein Vater macht mir gerade die Hölle heiß und wenn du es nicht tun solltest, so verstecke ihn wenigstens clever. Seid am besten noch heute weg und schaut euch Brandenburg an, bleibt nicht allzu lang an einer Stelle.  
Bleibt bitte heil,  
Rochow“

„Schöne Scheiße, aber wenigstens warnt er uns vor.“

Jetzt war Friedrich derjenige, der ein Nicken hervorbrachte.

„Ich muss hier wirklich weg.“

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“

In Wilhelmine kochte die Wut, als sie ihren Bruder telefonisch nicht erreichte. Immer dann, wenn es nötig war, ging der Depp nicht ran. Warum konnte ihre Familie nicht normal sein? Stattdessen saß sie hier und war mit ihrem Bruder parallel auf der Flucht. Wilhelmine sinnierte in ihrem Auto auf dem letzten Rastplatz vor Berlin und wusste nicht, ob ihr Bruder noch lebte. Sie holte tief Luft, musste sich mental kühlen, sonst würde sie noch hier zusammenbrechen und Friedrich nicht helfen können. 

„Ok, Mine, du schaffst das. Fritz lebt und du kannst ihn zu Katte bringen, auch wenn er die inkompetenteste Person auf diesem Erdballen ist. Und wenn dein letztes Ziel heute das Weinregal ist. Ohne Patente.“ 

Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Wasserflasche, die sie exen konnte, sei sie noch so kalt. Wenn jetzt auch noch ihr dämlicher Zweck-Freund sich melden sollte, dann brennt sie hier alles nieder. Ihr Vater drängte seitdem sie vierzehn Jahre alt war, dass sie sich doch endlich einen wackeren Macho-Mann suchen solle, der sie versorgen könnte und ihr immer zur Hilfe eilen würde. Friedrich Wilhelm stellte ihr dann vor kurzem einen jungen Herrn vor, der etwas jünger als sie war und ebenso unter dem schweren Los eines FDP-Kindes litt. Untereinander verheirateten sie alle gern. Das hoffte ihr Erzeuger. Eine Heirat von FDP zu FDP. Zu allem Übel wohnte der Auserkorene in Bayreuth. Jeden einzelnen Tag wurde sie mit Nachrichten und Anrufen bombardiert und mindestens einmal in der Woche wollte er sich mit ihr treffen. Dass er noch andere hatte, war ihr bewusst. Welche goldene Zukunft! Irgendwie würde sie sich weiter abnabeln, es gab Wege und diese würde sie in voller Breite nutzen. Eine Wasserflasche ließ sich leider nicht finden, jedoch ein kleiner Rest Vodka von dem letzten Dorffest, als sie Friedrich abholte. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, der würde wenigstens warm halten. Wilhelmine schaute nochmals flüchtig auf das Navi. Halbe Stunde, perfekt. In dieser halben Stunde könnte Vater ihren Fritz erwischen, aber Fritz hatte genauso die Chance ihrem heutigen Ziel „Sachsen-Anhalt“ näher zu sein. Sie fuhr los, mit viel Mut im Herzen und mit 0,4 Promille im Kreislauf. 

„Friedrich… hast du je in deinem Leben Nudeln gekocht?“

Der Hohenzollern Bengel stand vor dem Herd und meinte, zwei Minuten Nudel zu kochen würde reichen. Er blickte beschämt zu Boden. 

„Nein, der Erzeuger meinte stets, dass das Frauen Sache ist und ich mich nicht darum zu kümmern habe.“

„Also erstmal, fehlt da ein bisschen Salz. Zweitens: zwei Minuten reichen nicht aus und drittens: ich mach’s immer mit Wasserkocher, spart Energie und ist effizienter und du musst auf nichts achten.“

Friedrich nickte, biss sich dabei verlegen auf die Lippen. 

„Soll ich dir ein paar Sachen beibringen? Dann musst du kein Fertigzeug mehr essen, wenn du mal alleine bist.“

„Peter… ich bin leider nie alleine, jedenfalls physisch.“

Keith ging schnellen Schrittes, so gut es eben ging mit einem verletzten Bein, auf Friedrich zu und gab ihm eine feste Umarmung. 

„Ich gehe mir noch schnell andere Sachen anziehen, dann machen wir Mittag und backen danach ein paar Plätzchen, das hat eigentlich Tradition bei uns aber seitdem meine Eltern geschieden sind, ist es etwas kühler geworden.“

Keiths letzter Sommer ist alles andere als schön gewesen. Sein Großvater ist gestorben, dazu lag er bei der Beerdigung mit einer Grippe flach und zwei Monate später beschlossen seine Eltern eine Scheidung zu vollziehen. Keith und sein Bruder sollten bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, wohingegen sein Vater das neugebaute Haus in Falkensee behielt und schon mit seiner neuen Flamme eingezogen ist. Sein Vater ist fremdgegangen, als seine Mutter den Großvater pflegte. Irgendwie freute er sich auch, als die Sache durch war und seine Mama endlich das Arschloch los war. Wirklich da war er für die Familie nie, außer wenn er Sachen verbockt hatte, dann hieß es häufig ‚Wir fahren in den Urlaub, habe spontan etwas gebucht‘. Seinetwegen war er bei Friedrich Wilhelm. Eigentlich wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt gekommen, um das ebenfalls los zu werden. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer fiel ihm auf, dass ein Arztbesuch doch nicht schlecht wäre und so rief er zu Fritz. „Du sach ma, der Katte muss doch immer ne medizinische Weiterbildung machen, nech?“

„Ja, wieso?“

Er fischte irgendein T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank. 

„Dann kann er sich das Malheur mal später anschauen. Katte ist echt zu gut für uns.“

Als er in die Küche wieder kam, geriet Friedrich das erste Mal heute in ein ehrliches Lachen.

„Gewürzgurken for life also?“

Keith schaute an sich herunter. Er hatte das Shirt aus der Mottowoche erwischt, welches er geschenkt bekam, da er immer Gewürzgurken in der Brotbüchse hatte. 

„Das kann ich wenigstens einsauen ohne jemanden zu beleidigen außer mich selbst.“

Während Keith alle Utensilien zusammensuchte, schaute Friedrich nach einem guten Rezeptbuch. 

„Das sieht sehr alt aus. Von wann ist das?“

„Öhhh… von meiner Oma, glaube ich, Nachkriegszeit in der DDR und so. Müssten vielleicht noch pommersche Gerichte drin stehen, von da kam se.“

„Wann ist die denn geboren, wenn man noch in so einer krassen Schreibschrift das verfasst.“

„1930 oder so. Weiß ich nicht genau, hatte sie nicht allzu lang. Ist ja schon gestorben, als ich fünf war, da war sie 62. Opa war ein paar Jährchen jünger als sie und die wollten sich erst etwas aufbauen, ehe sie eine Familie gründeten, weshalb Mutti kam, als Oma 34 war. Recht spät für die Zeit. Beide sind dann in die Bauernpartei eingetreten, weil sie ein Bootshaus haben wollten und man das dann eher bekam, als zu Beispiel ein ‚parteiloser‘ Beamter. Das gute Ding haben wir immer noch und auch den Hof, den sie damals gekauft haben. Den hat mein Onkel jetzt. Voll geil gelegen in der Uckermark. Was das mit deiner Frage zu tun hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Fühlte sich gerade so an, als hätte mich eine höhere Macht gelenkt. Im Buch sind viele Kartoffelrezepte und einfache Suppen.“

Keine Reaktion kam von Friedrich, er wich quasi allem aus und legte das Buch wieder zurück in die Schublade.

„Nichts mit Kartoffeln, das würde meinen Vater zu sehr freuen.“

Friedrich kratzte sich im Nacken und holte eine Schüssel aus dem unteren Fach. Sich in der Küche eines Freundes zurecht zu finden gab Friedrich ein intimeres Gefühl, als die Hand von jemanden zu halten. 

„Lass uns sonst einfach Eierkuchen machen, Fritz. Das geht wenigstens schnell. Die Nudeln kann Robert sich später mit Pesto reinpfeifen.“

Keith suchte alle Lebensmittel zusammen und gab sie willkürlich in die von Friedrich bereitgestellte Schüssel. Macht am Ende ja auch nicht viel aus, in welcher Reihe es folgt, dachte er sich und schüttete sich eine Prise Mehl an das Shirt. Das Ei lief auch mehr die Seite der Schüssel herunter, als dass es in ihr war. Hauptsache es schmeckt, das hat Opa gesagt, musste also stimmen. 

Katte war froh, dass er ein Händchen für Kinder hatte und so der kleine Emil gut bei ihm aufgehoben war. Er warf ein Stück Holz in den Kamin und hielt sie so beide warm, als er sich mit Emil auf das Sofa setzte. Von seiner Stiefmutter hätte er beinahe den Topflappen an den Kopf geschleudert bekommen, aber da sie den Charakter von Albrecht kannte, zügelte sie sich und ließ somit keine unschicklichen Taten folgen. Albrecht war das Sorgenkind der Familie, der es stets schaffte jedwede Missvergnügen auf sein Haupt zu ziehen. Es hinzubekommen seinen Spielkumpanen im Kindergarten mit vier Jahren zu einem Duell herauszufordern, das musste man erstmal hinbekommen. Katharina war zu großzügig zu ihnen und Hans Heinrich fehlte oft, um die Knaben zurechtzuweisen. Ludwig war zwar ein paar Jahre älter, der Verstand war dennoch abhanden. Katte vermisste gerade an diesen Tagen seine Mutter sehr. Eine helfende Hand, die ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, er keine Angst haben müsse. Da vor ungefähr einem Jahr ebenso Henriette aus dem Hause von Katte ausgezogen ist, verschwand der letzte Halt, den er zu spüren verhoffte. Zwar hatte Katte seine WG in Berlin mit Holtzendorff und Ingersleben, aber es war eine andere Sache mit einer weiblichen Person über Gefühle zu sprechen, als es häufig mit dem männlichen Part war. Alles eine Sache der Erziehung eben. Er würde furchtbar gern jetzt einschlafen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn er den Geruch von Friedrich in der Nase hatte. Einfach schlafen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, ehe Emil mit seinen Patschhänden den Dreitagebart abklatschte. 

„Ja, hast Recht, der sollte mal wegrasiert werden. Willst du mitkommen, Großer?“

„Hmh!“

„Na dann komm.“

Katte nahm den Jungen und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern. Als Sophie ihm die Treppe mit ihren Bauklötzen versperrte, nahm er sie ebenfalls unter einem freudigen Quietschen in seine Arme, obwohl Sophie ihn somit fast abwürgte. Mit zwei Bündeln beschritt er den weiten Weg in die zweite Etage. Sophie schäkerte nebenbei mit Katte und klammerte sich stärker an seinen Hals. Emil hingegen fing an zu lachen und zappelte in Kattes Armen.

„Hans, du musst mich höher halten!“, rief er aus. 

„Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und lasse die Kinder heil.“, äußerte Henriette von unten ängstlich, die nebenbei Ludwig im Schwitzkasten hatte, der wild versuchte loszukommen. 

„Ach, die sind doch pflegeleicht und gut bei mir aufgehoben. Über Ludwig würde ich mir eher Sorgen machen.“

Ludwig erwiderte nichts und unterlag der starken Hand seiner Halbschwester, der er nun eine Tafel Schokolade und Kakao schuldete. Kattes Halbgeschwister neigten häufig zur Hybris. Katharina gab sich stets große Mühe dies zu unterbinden, aber die Racker hatten ihren eigenen Kopf und ließen keine andere Meinung zu, die mit Vernunft gebildet wurde. Vor allem keine Hilfestellung von Erwachsenen, die ja so besserwisserisch sind und sich keineswegs in ein Kind hineinversetzen können. Aber Albrecht konnte das mit seinen Fluchtversuchen, die gerne aus Langeweile heraus getätigt wurden, um einiges toppen. An manchen Tagen hatte Katte dabei nie etwas einzuwenden, wenn sie für immer verschwinden würden. Das Gackern von Sophie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte den Faden seine Hoodies in der Hand und zog daran, sodass Katte stärker in Atemnot geriet. Im Bad angekommen, setze er Emil auf dem Toilettendeckel ab und Sophie kroch freudig auf dem Boden rum. Jetzt musste er seinen Rasierer finden. Innig hoffte er, dass er ihn nicht in Berlin vergessen hatte. Sonst könnte er morgen den Weihnachtsmann spielen. Katte suchte den gesamten Badschrank durch, seine Waschtasche, aber nirgends der Rasierer. Muss er halt den von seinem Vater nutzen, das gute alte Rasiermesser. Übung besaß er in geringem Maße, durch die Bundeswehr, aber riskant war es dennoch. Egal. Fritz würde morgen sonst 24/7 meckern. Ran an die Haut. 

Keith lag mit Friedrich auf dem Bett und beide schauten sich Fotos aus dem letzten Jahr an, als sie zu Dritt in den Bayrischen Alpen waren. Katte und Keith waren schneller, als Friedrich, weshalb er nur als Hintergrundperson auf den Bildern fungierte. Außer bei dem Einen, da standen sie zusammen auf dem Wallberg, an der Kapelle und im Hintergrund die schöne Weitsicht. In Marienfelde klingelte es ein weiteres Mal. Friedrich schreckte hoch und donnerte mit seinem Schädel an ein Regalbrett. Er sackt zurück und ließ sich auf Keiths Brust fallen. 

„Ah, Scheiße!“

Keith legte automatisch seine Arme um den Freund und streichelte ihm die Schultern. 

„Bleib du hier, ich gehe sicherheitshalber.“

Mit einem starken Humpeln im Gang bewege Keith sich quälend in Richtung der Tür. Robert war nach dem Mittag mit Freunden verabredet und so hatten sie die Bude für sich allein. Mit einem unguten Gefühl blickte Keith durch den Spion.

„Wer ist es?“

Friedrich hörte nur, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde und innerhalb von zwei Sekunden Wilhelmine in Keiths Zimmer gestürmt kam, um sich auf das Bett neben Friedrich zu werfen und ihn durchzuknuddeln. 

„Du stinkst, Fritz.“

„Danke, du auch, nach Maggi.“ 

Keith kam währenddessen mit geschundenem Ellbogen in das Zimmer.

„Dass du mir die Tür volle Kanne gegen den Körper knallst, war nun echt nicht nötig, Wilhelmine! Das tut doch nech Not!“

„‘Tschuldige…“

Sie raffte sich auf und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich dachte, ich soll dich in die Walachei bringen, Fritz?“

„Euch.“

Mit einem Finger zeigte Keith auf den gepackten Tracking-Rucksack.

„Wie lange willst du denn bitte bleiben, Keith?“, äußerte Wilhelmine amüsiert. 

„So lange, wie Fritz dort bleibt. Ich bin mittlerweile ebenso wenig vor der rasenden Megäre sicher, wie ihr es seid. Hier wäre ich zu sehr zu erwarten.“

„Ach, und bei Kattes in Wust nicht?“

„Vaddern würde es sich ungern mit einem seiner besten Mitarbeiter verscherzen, wäre doch schade, wenn dieser die Firma wechseln würde und jemand in diese großen Fußstapfen treten müsse, die so viel getragen haben. Außerdem ist es lustig, wenn die Polizei mich bei meinem Freund findet und Vaddern so dumm dasteht. Wenn er mich ruinieren will, so ruiniere ich seinen Ruf.“

„Männer… - Kommt, Jungs, je eher wir losfahren umso weniger ähnelt Wust Sibirien.“

Friedrich klaute sich eine Winterjacke von Keith, die ordentlich warm hielt, da Keith genauso eine Frostbeule war wie er. Das war wirklich eine Shcnappsidee gewesen nur in Pullover raus zu rennen. Wenn er bei Katte ist, dann würde er für zwei Stunden die Badewanne einnehmen. Wilhelmine blickte sie an der Tür nochmals an.

„Sag mal, Keith, seit wann hast du die Schiene?“

„Lange Geschichte.“

Katte hatte es geschafft sich dreimal zu schneiden. Dreimal. Seine Bestleistung. Sophie hat bei jedem Fluch der folgte besorgt aufgeblickt, während Emil die Taschentücherpackungen auseinander nahm und Henriettes Schminke in sein Gesicht schmierte. Der Lidschatten stand ihr sowieso nicht. Wenigstens hatte Katte jetzt weiche Wangen, denn was sollte man sonst tun, wenn der Bruder in einer klirrenden Kälte vermisst wird. 

„Na kommt mal mit, Kurze und RuPaul. Wir gehen wieder runter.“

Da Katte Emil auf den Arm nahm saute er sich seinen gesamten Pullover ein und Sophie dazu, die Rouge auf der Wange hatte, wohlgemerkt von Emils Handrücken. Da es damit nicht vorbei war, wirkte Katte, als sei er frisch aus einem Kunstunterricht mit Grundschülern gekommen, wobei Fingermalfarben verwendet wurden. Er stand mit den Kindern gerade auf der letzten Stufe, als die Haustür aufsprang und Katharina mit Albrecht im Schlepptau das Haus betrat. 

„Ich würde dir am liebsten zwei Monate Hausarrest reindrücken, du nimmst mir die letzten Gehirnzellen! Wie bist du bitte auf diese Idee gekommen?!“

„Da stand halt dieses Reh! – Hallo, Hans. - Und das hat gerufen!“

„Das Einzige, was hier ruft, das ist die Kuh im Stall.“ 

Katharina schickte ihr Kind ins Bad und das Nörgeln war von unten weiterhin zu hören. Der Nächste der die Szene betrat war Rochow.

„Wilhelm, was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich würde dich eher fragen, was du mit meiner Tochter gemacht hast, die sieht aus wie ein Farbpott.- Es sollte eigentlich ein Überraschungsbesuch werden, aber dann stand Albrecht vor Wust mitten auf der Straße und die Situation ist dezent eskaliert.“

„Eskalation beschreibt es ganz gut…“

„Friedrich hat echt ein Theater in Brandenburg und Umgebung zum Besten gegeben. Die Polizei sucht nach ihm.“

„Oh shit, was hat er diesmal getan?“

„Nichts Großes, er ist halt wieder abgehauen.“

Rochow nahm Katte die farbenfrohe Tochter ab und blickte sie liebevoll an.

„War das Fröschchen wenigstens artig?“

Wenigstens Einer war hier ein guter Vater, dachte sich Katte, auch wenn der Altersunterschied von 17 Jahren zwischen Henriette und Wilhelm etwas fragwürdig war. Liegt wohl in der Familie. 

„Ja, sie ist weiterhin die Einzige in der Familie mit Verstand.“

„Sie ist wird erst zwei, Hans.“

„Das ändert nichts an der Sache. Von allen Kindern der katteschen Familie, hat Jette die meisten Gehirnzellen. Kannst froh sein, dass du sie abbekommen hast.“

„Na du bist ja schon quasi verlobt.“

Katte war irritiert, ließ die Worte aber so im Raum stehen. 

Sie deckten gerade den Kaffeetisch, nachdem Katte den kleinen Emil sauber zu seinen Eltern gebracht hatte, als zehn Personen das Quietschen von Reifen hörten. Ein dumpfes Knallen. 

„Hans, erwartest du jemanden?“

Katte rannte. Katte rannte so schnell er konnte nach draußen, verschleppte dabei Legoteile, trat beinahe auf die Katze und stand am Ende knietief im Schnee, nur um dieses eine Lächeln zu sehen. 

„Fréderic!“

Friedrich holte gerade seinen Rucksack vom Rücksitz, als er vom Katte-Zug überrollt wurde.

„Ihr habt euch aber echt Zeit gelassen. Alter, ich dachte, ihr seid unterwegs gestorben. Ganz Brandenburg ist hinter euch her! Was habt ihr abgezogen? Oh, hi Keith. Wilhelmine.“

Wilhelmine ignorierte ihn gekonnt und schnappte sich ihren Businesskoffer. 

„Äh? Wartet mal… ich dachte, Fritz würde nur hier bleiben?“

„Planänderung.“, äußerte Wilhelmine trocken. 

„Wie soll ich euch denn unterbringen?“

„Nicht mein Problem. Hast du nicht eine Schwester, die dein Alter ist?“

„Ja?“

„Da möchte ich übernachten. Der weibliche Part der Kattes kann ja nicht allzu dämlich sein.“

„War das gerade ein Kompliment, Wilhelmine?“

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil mein Bruder weiterhin wie eine Klette an dir hängt.“

Friedrich umklammerte Kattes Taille und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Bundeswehr Winterjacke. Die Situation sah nicht danach aus, als würde Friedrich die Position demnächst verlassen. Kattes Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Lasst mal reingehen, is kalt.“, bibberte Keith, der es sich mit seinem Hintern im Kofferraum bequem gemacht hatte. 

Es lief wohl oder übel darauf hinaus, dass Katte seinen Prinzen reintragen musste. Er schnappte sich Friedrich, der anfing mit seinen Armen zu fuchteln, als Katte ihn im Brautstil über die Schwelle trug. Friedrichs Rucksack durfte Keith schleppen und Wilhelmine blickte sich abschätzend um.

„Sachsen-Anhalt…“

„Und dann hat er mich angefahren. Mit Fritz muss man immer aus heiterem Himmel rechnen, der ist noch schlimmer, als unser ehemaliger Sportlehrer Zieten.“

„Ew, Zieten…“, kam es von Wilhelmine.

„Hey! Nichts gegen Zieten! Der Mann sah zwar aus, als hätte man einen Pesttoten wieder ausgegraben, aber er war ein lieber Kerl!“, warf Friedrich ein. 

Wilhelmine verdrehte die Augen. Die Truppe saß nun mit allen anderen im Esszimmer. Katharina und Rochow jeweils an der Spitze, neben Rochow Henriette mit dem Kind auf dem Schoße, ihr gegenüber Katte, Friedrich, Keith, Albrecht, der Keith verschmitzt anblickte, als hätte er einen Center-Shock in Keiths Essen getan, ihm wiederum gegenüber Ludwig. Wilhelmine war froh, dass sie Henriette als Sitznachbarin hatte, sie besaß wenigstens Humor und war… ein erträglicher Umgang. Rochow war für Wilhelmines knüpfenden Sozialgeschmack dümmlich, aber an sich ein ganz Lieber. Rochow war auch derjenige, der die Ehre hatte die Nacht über auf der Couch zu schlafen. Ganz selbstverständlich.   
Das Abendbrot lief ohne große Ereignisse. Henriette legte sich kurze Zeit später mit Sophie schlafen und Wilhelmine folgte nach einigen Minuten. Flüsternd unterhielten sie sich noch.

„Katte ist schon ein ziemlicher Idiot, aber dich mag ich.“

„Wem sagst du das… Ich hab mich schon so oft gefragt, was bei ihm im Hirn geschieht. Er ist halt ein Träumer, ein Philosoph. Ich hätte ihm eine andere Laufbahn gewünscht, aber… naja, das habe ich nicht zu bestimmen. Er ist erwachsen. Er weiß schon, was er macht. Obwohl ich mir nie sicher bin.“  
„Wenigstens ist er nicht so blöde und schießt sich bei einer befreundeten Familie mit Alkohol ab.“

„Mexico und ich träume mit dir in einer warmen Sommernacht! Mexico wenn Gitarren erklingen hab ich nur an dich gedacht!“

„Fritz! Sei still, Sophie schläft!“, zischte Katte.

Katte hatte Friedrich über eine Schulter geworfen und erklomm so mit ihm die steile Treppe zum Dachboden, wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Keith folgte hinter ihnen wie ein treuer Hund.

„Warum musstest du unbedingt Oppas Selbstgebrannten trinken? Der steht da seit den frühen 2000ern. “

„Weil der zu gut ist und ich viel mitgemacht habe heute.“

„Alkohol ist keine Lösung, Fritz!“

Er warf ihn ungelenk auf sein Bett und setzte sich daneben, blickte ihn neutral an.

„Laut Herbert Grönemeyer schon.“

Keith rollte seinen Schlafsack aus und legte sich damit auf den Zweisitzer. Er war hundsmüde und sein Knie tat weiterhin weh. Friedrich zog die Decke zur Seite um sich darin komplett einzurollen. 

„Danke, Katte, ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen.“

Und da waren sie wieder, diese blauen Augen, die endlich wieder das Strahlen in ihnen hatten und dessen Besitzer Katte so lieb gewann. 

„Kommt, Jungs, lasst pennen, dann tötet uns Friedrich Wilhelm wenigstens im Schlaf und wir müssen nicht mehr viel mitbekommen.“, unterbrach Keith die frisch Verliebten mit einem Gähnen. 

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang und Keith schloss seine Augen. Katte war im Bad und Friedrich fühlte sich ohne ihn zu einsam, weshalb er runter in die zweite Etage ging, um Katte beim Zähneputzen zu erschrecken. 

„Mein Gott, Friedrich! Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen.“

„Kann nicht, du fehlst.“

„Bin gleich fertig.“

„Hm.“

Friedrich pflanzte sich auf den Klodeckel, auf dem noch einige Striche von einem rötlichen Lidschatten zu sehen waren und blickte stumm seinen Freund an, wie er sich zum Schluss das Gesicht wusch.

„Du bist echt schön, Hans. Deine dunklen Augen, die Nase, dein gesamtes Gesicht, dazu die manchmal störrischen Haare, die gut gebaute Brust… Ich bin zu besoffen um dir das nicht zu sagen.“

Er stand auf, torkelte zum Waschbecken rüber, an dem Katte verwirrt in Boxershorts und Shirt stand, im Wundwinkel klebte ein kleiner Rest Minz-Zahnpasta, sein Haar ungekämmt und die Schulterpartie mit Nacken und Hals lag frei zum Bestaunen, was am zu großen Shirt lag. Die Schwimmkurse beim DRK hatten sich ausgezahlt. 

„Darf ich dir schon heute mein Weihnachts-Geschenk geben, Hans?“

„Aber ist das nicht unfair den Anderen gegenüber?“

Erneut fragte sich Friedrich, ob er Katte mit dem gesamten Zaun erschlagen müsse. Friedrich ging aber ebenso gegen sich vor, denn er war ein Mann der Taten. Er gab Katte einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Friedrich… was?-“

Er beugte sich gänzlich vor. Katte ging einen Schritt nach hinten, stoß gegen das Waschbecken um dort die Schrecksekunde zu überbrücken. Sacht legte Friedrich eine Hand an Kattes Wange und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um eine größere Kontrolle über seine Handlungen zu haben. Katte ließ seine emotionale Hülle fallen und legte einen Arm um die Taille seines Freundes. Friedrich löste den Kuss. 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hans. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich treffen durfte.“

„Geht mir genauso. Bleib so lange, wie du möchtest.“

Katte gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe Friedrich ihn ein weiteres Mal runterzog.

„Ey, Leute, hab’n wir noch Peps? Oh shit, sorry -“


End file.
